


Burns

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Legend (1995)
Genre: Accident, Burns, Caring for wound, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Janos had a little laboratory accident. Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown together hastily but thought it was worth a post! Enjoy~

"You are nowhere near as careful as you should be, Professor."

Ramos sighed over the charred remains of what once was a coffee-making-machine. Working with Janos Bartok, Ramos was no stranger to lab accidents, but this one had created more than a little mess.

Janos grimaced slightly, clutching at his wrist above bright burns covering his hand. Ramos shook his head and stepped over to the scientist. "Let me see," he sighed, taking Janos's injured hand gently and looking it over. The sleeve of his shirt was slightly blackened at the sleeve, but the burns themselves could've been much worse. "This isn't too bad. Come, some cool water will help with the pain." He lead Janos across the lab to a barrel full of water they usually used in their experiments, placing his hand in the liquid.

Janos remained silent the entire until he grew impatient and removed his hand, testing the movement of his fingers and wincing. "It's still quite sore, Ramos," he said, directing his pained gaze to his assistant. 

Ramos huffed slightly, guiding the hand back into the water. “Stop looking at me like that, it’s your fault anyway," he said tightly. "There was nothing wrong with the Automated Coffee Brewing Device but you continued to tinker with it, even though I told you we shouldn't risk messing up the settings."

Janos grinned sheepishly, looking properly chastised. "You're right. I apologize. I just thought I could improve the time it took to boil the water. I'll clean up the debris as soon as-"

"No," Ramos interrupted, shaking his head again. "You're hurt. I don't want you getting any blisters, the last thing you need is an infection," he said, adding a pointed, "And that means I'll be handling the experiments myself for a few days."

Janos's eyes widened slightly. "But, Ramos-!" he started to argue but was silenced by a stern look. His scolded look returned, this time accompanied with a slight frown. "Right, of course. A few days. I understand."


End file.
